Final Fantasy 7: Sports Spectacular
by Final Memories
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Angeal, Sephiroth, Genesis, Zack and Cadet Cloud were to try lots of different sports? Well, wonder no more! Ice-skating, tennis, lawn-bowls, martial arts and even firefighting! These boys are gonna be busy bringing you great sporting entertainment! So stay tuned! (Btw, this takes place after 'A Day At The Beach'.)


I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.

(Btw, I'm sorry that the characters are a bit OC-ish, especially Genesis!)  
(And this takes place after my 'A Day At The Beach', so I'm sorry if you don't get the ending.)

* * *

Sports Trail Number 1: ICE-SKATING!

Initiate the fluffy hooded jackets.  
Sephiroth had a grey one with black fluff.  
Angeal had a purple one with white fluff.  
Genesis had a red one with black fluff.  
And Zack's blue jacket had dog ears on the hood, much to his confusion.  
Cloud on the other hand, the Cadet that Zack had dragged along, was just in a thin jacket. Due to Zack dragging him into the car at the last minute with absolutely no warning.  
Flashback:  
_A black car pulls over in front of Cloud with a screech._  
_The front window opens._  
_"Get in," said Sephiroth._  
_"Sir?"_  
_Zack whipped open the back door._  
_"Come on Spiky we're going ice-skating!"_  
_"Wha-"_  
_Zack dragged him into the car and told Sephiroth to step on it_.

At the ice rink.  
"It's f-freezing!" Cloud stuttered.  
"Aw, come on Spiky" said Zack smiling, "I'll buy you some gloves and a beanie. I'll be right back." After ruffling Clouds' hair he walked away.  
"My name is n-not Spiky!" Cloud said after him.  
Meanwhile Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal were sitting at a bench pulling on their skates.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," mumbled Sephiroth.  
"Well," said Genesis, "It should get Second Class off our backs for awhile."  
Flashback:  
_At Soldier:_  
_"Sephiroth let's go-"_  
_"No."_  
_On a Mission:_  
_"Hey Genesis-"_  
_"No."_  
_Same Mission:_  
_"...Angeal..." (Puppy dog eyes)_  
_"...Fine but-"_  
_"Yes! We're going ice-skating tomorrow!"_  
_"Wait, we're what?" (Angeal had no idea that's what Zack wanted to do.)_

Present:  
Genesis and Sephiroth were glaring at Angeal.  
"Look," he said holding his hands up in surrender, "I said I was sorry."  
Sephiroth stood up, "That's it, I'm leaving."  
And promptly fell on his face.  
"Dammit! These stupid skates!"  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Genesis and Angeal had tears in their eyes.  
"Ohh," said Genesis, wiping tears out of his eyes, "I hope this place has security cameras. That was too good! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
Cloud had his hand over his mouth trying to stop himself from laughing. He wouldn't laugh a his superior, and would most certainly never laugh at his idol!  
Zack reappeared and quickly shoved a beanie onto Clouds head.  
"There you go Spiky!"  
"I told you to stop calling me that!...What?"  
Angeal was trying to stop laughing, Sephiroth had managed to get back on the bench but was still fuming, Genesis was now in tears on the floor in a laughing fit, and Zack... Was smiling mischievously...  
Cloud glared at him, "What?"  
Zack couldn't help it, he laughed. "Sorry Spiky, I just couldn't resist! I saw it there and it just had to go on your head!"  
Cloud was still confused, "Wha-"  
"Go look in a mirror rookie" said Sephiroth.  
"Yeah," said Genesis,"but don't take it off, it suits you." (He was beginning to recover from his laughing fit now.)  
Angeal shook his head in exasperation and gave Zack a high five as Cloud walked away.

Cloud looked into the shops mirror.

Zack came up behind him, "You like it?" He laughed.  
"...Zack, why on Gaia would you buy me a CHOCOBO BEANIE!?"  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! What beanie? Isn't that your usual hair do? Come on Spiky, Genesis and Angeal are already on the ice."  
"ZACK!"

"Come on Sephiroth, it's easy" said Zack.  
Sephiroth was standing on the ice at the edge of the rink leaning on the side wall.  
"I refuse."  
Genesis skated by.  
"Come on Se-phy! Your not chicken are you?" Genesis commenced making chicken noises as he want past.  
Cloud fell over. (Still wearing his beanie, cause he was cold.)  
Angeal was overtaken by a seven year old.  
Zack tried not to laugh at any of them, even Genesis, because it was amusing that one of the things he was good at was ice-skating.  
"I will MURDER HIM!" cried Sephiroth.  
He pushed away from the wall.  
"Yeah", encouraged Zack,"You can do-"  
Sephiroth ran straight into Cloud.  
"Whaaaaaaa!"  
Zack skated around them laughing.  
"Pile up in Lane Sephiroth. Clean up in Lane-"  
His skates ran over and chopped off some of Sephiroth's hair.  
Crap.  
"Uhhhhhh... Hey, Angeal, I'll just come hang out with you now, bye Spiky!"  
Cloud managed to stand up, "No Zack, don't leave me, I can't skate!"  
"Your doing better than me..." mumbled Sephiroth. Cloud wasn't meant to hear, but he did.  
"I am Sir?"  
Sephiroth got up and death stared him, "You what?"  
Cloud dropped that topic of conversation...  
...and spotted some of Sephiroth's severed hair.  
"So, um, Sir... Uh, let's try ice-skating again!" Cloud managed.  
'Pretend nothing's wrong,' he thought to himself, 'Pretend nothing's wrong, pretend nothing's wrong, pretend nothing's wrong, pretend nothing's-' etc.

They got about three feet before Sephiroth decided he'd had enough.  
"That's it. This time I'm really leaving."  
He turned towards the exit... And his hair.  
"Wait! Come on Sir, one more try?"  
"No."  
'Ahhhhhhhhh, he's gonna see his hair!' Cloud though frantically.  
Cloud turned towards Zack and waved his arms frantically.  
Zack saluted, 'Understood Spiky,' he thought, 'Now where is Genesis...'

Genesis and Zack swooped in on their skates, each took a hold of one of Sephiroth's arms, and dragged him around the rink.  
"PUT ME DOWN!"  
"Aw, come on. This is the furthest you've skated today without falling over!" Smiled Zack as he thought, 'Disaster averted, yes.'  
"Put. Me. DOWN!"  
Genesis smiled. "If you insist-"  
"Wait!" Zack cried.  
Genesis let go.

And bowled over Angeal because he wasn't looking where he was going, so his laughter was cut short. "Ooof! Genesis get off me!" yelled Angeal.  
"Well why don't you look where your going" Genesis retorted.  
"Me?! Your the one who-"  
Sephiroth and Zack tripped over each others skates and increased the pile up.

In dysfunctional harmony:  
Angeal: "...can't...breath..." (He's at the bottom.)  
Genesis: "Sephiroth, get what's left of your hair out of my face!"  
Sephiroth: "WHAT did you just say?"  
Zack: "Nothing! He said nothing. Isn't that right Genesis?"  
Genesis: "No. I said from him to get what's left of his hair out of-"  
Zack: "Genesis! Shut up!"  
Cloud: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
Angeal: "Would you guys GET OFF OF ME!"  
Sephiroth: "ZACKARY FAIR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR?"  
Zack: "Uh... Nothing?"  
Genesis: "Buzzzzzzzz! Wrong answer! The correct answer is that he-"  
Zack: "Genesis! SHUT UP!"  
Angeal: "GET OFF ME YOU-"  
Loud Speaker Voice: "Hey, sup' this is Reno. And, uh, not to rude, no offence Rude, but could the crazy guys stacked in the middle of rink get up and, uh, leave?! Yeah, I said it. You guys are just interrupting other people play time, and that's not nice. Not nice at all, so-" "Reno, we have to go." "Aww, come on Rude." "Give the MC back his microphone." "...fine. See ya peeps. Reno out!"

...  
Zack: "Who the heck was that?"  
Sephiroth: "Don't change the subject!"  
Cloud: "Um, Sirs, we just go asked to leave so..."

Outside.  
Sephiroth was in a rage.  
"Why did you skate over my hair?!"  
"It was an accident!"  
"Do you know how long it took me to grow my hair that long?!"  
"Put I only skated off a few centimetres, you an barely notice it!"  
Etc.  
In the car back to Soldier.

"..."  
Cloud, still wearing his hat, had to say something.  
"Is anyone else having de-ja-vu of our last trip to the beach?"  
Genesis turned in his seat next to Cloud. "Now DON'T you bring that up rookie."  
While driving Angeal muttered, "Dumb-Apples."  
"Don't you start!" Genesis snapped.  
Zack smiled. "Yeah, we learned that Sephiroth isn't immune to the sun after all."  
Sephiroth turned around in his front seat, "I'll get you for this Fair, you remember that!"  
"And today we learned that he's absolutely crap at ice-skating."  
"FAIR!"

END

* * *

Ahhhhhhh! Sorry it's so long and full of babble. Reviews will be greatly appreciated!

And I'll try and make the other ones shorter. Or Sephy will (my cousin), cause she'll probably write some as well.

Genny Out! (But nothing shall forestall my return...) :D


End file.
